


With a Cherry on Top

by morganskye



Series: Egon and Janine Get Freaky [3]
Category: The Real Ghostbusters
Genre: F/M, Ice Cream, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 23:01:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16005101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganskye/pseuds/morganskye
Summary: Janine has a date that's taking her to a costume party. Her outfit has a very positive impression on Egon even if the guy taking her is a first class jerk.





	With a Cherry on Top

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Jane for the writing prompt!

       "Man, I can’t wait to get back to the Firehouse and relax. Today was brutal!” Peter complained as he stretched out in the front seat and put his feet on the dash. Winston rolled his eyes and gave Pete’s boots a friendly shove.  
       “Aw come on Peter, we didn’t have anything over a class 3,” Ray said from the backseat.  
       “Yeah but there were 9 calls! I’m beat.”  
       As the Ecto pulled into the garage Winston let out a low whistle.  
       “Yo Pete, you seeing what I’m seeing?”  
       Peter leaned forward, smiling wolfishly.  
       “Now that’s something worth coming home to! Hubba hubba!”  
       Ray was curious about what had their attention so he hopped out of Ecto as soon as Winston pulled it to a stop.  
       “Wow! Janine! You look good enough to eat!”  
       When Egon heard Ray say Janine’s name his attention snapped from the meter in his hand to the secretary. As he got out of Ecto his mouth went dry, eyes wide.  
       “Aw thanks guys! I made it myself.”  
       Egon watched her twirl for the boys in her homemade costume. His eyes started at her shoes and hungrily went up. She was wearing silver heels with matching thigh-high stockings. Her poofy skirt started a few inches above that (not few enough in Egon’s opinion) in the same color, but quickly shifted into a pastel pink that flowed in swirls up to her sweetheart corset top. Egon forgot to breathe for a moment when he saw the tops of her breasts pushed up thanks to how tightly it was laced. Dotted all over the dress were bumps in soft brown and two inch long strips of random colors that were no more than a quarter inch wide. Around her neck was a bright white ribbon, and she was wearing a long wavy white wig that hung delicately down to her mid-back. To top it all off, she was wearing a small round red hat with a dark feather to represent a stem and little red dangling earrings.  
       “What’s with the duds? If this is the new work uniform I’m all for it,” Peter said, earning him an elbow to the stomach from Winston.  
       “Oh ha ha Dr. V. I’m going to a costume party tonight. Can you guess what I am?”  
       Her face fell as the guys all looked puzzled.  
       “She’s a delicious sundae,” said a voice behind them.  
       They turned in unison to see a tall, fairly buff man wearing a 50’s style soda jerk uniform, complete with a white paper hat. He had a killer smile that bordered on a leer, making the Ghostbusters more than a little protective of Janine.  
       “Hey Steve! I’m almost ready to go.”  
       “Shake a leg doll baby. The cab’s waiting,” he grinned as he stepped up to Peter. A womanizer can recognize their own kind, and with the sudden cold shoulder he was getting from everyone Steve figured he was safer standing by Venkman.  
       “Oh I see it now! Are those nuts on your chest?” Ray asked innocently.  
       “Those won’t be the only nuts on her chest if I play my cards right,” Steve mumbled to himself. Peter shot him a look and wished he had telepathy so he could tell Egon what the man had just said. Not that it mattered since the blonde scientist had murder in his eyes.  
       “If you’re excuse me, some of us still have WORK to do.”  
       Egon quickly walked to the basement stairs, refusing to look at Janine or her date. She looked crushed for a moment, but shook her head and gave Steve her brightest smile.  
       “Let get out of here,” she said a little too cheerily as she grabbed her waffle cone shaped purse. “See you guys on Monday!”  
Steve held his arm out to her and she gladly took it. They made quiet small talk as they left, the three remaining Busters watching them go.  
       “Man, Egon needs to pull his head out of his ass,” Winston said, shaking his head.  
       “Oh he knows how she feels, but he doesn’t know what to do about it,” disagreed Ray.  
       “Yeah, our Iggy is an awkward little string bean. I just hope he works through this before she’s snatched up by someone else,” yawned Peter as he headed to the stairs. “But right now all I care about is some food and sleep.”

       Several hours later Egon finally came up from the basement. He had found a repair job to keep his mind off of Janine and her silver-clad legs, but he was making the kind of mistakes that usually meant he was tired, hungry, or both. When he got to the second floor it was quiet except for Ray watching a monster movie on TV. Egon thought about joining him, but he wasn’t in the mood. Detouring to the bunk room he changed out of his jumpsuit and into his long night shirt, but after looking at his bed he realized he wasn’t really tired. A trip to the kitchen crossed his mind, but he wasn’t hungry either. Usually when he felt listless he would work on a project until a plan of action became clear, so he headed to the third floor to his lab. Closing the door so he’d be left alone, he looked at the half-dozen gadgets and gizmos littering his work table. None of them grabbed his attention. Out of ideas, he sat heavily on the sofa he kept for emergency naps.  
       “Ok Egon, think. What do you want?” he asked himself, closing his eyes.  
       Again he pictured food, sleep, and work, but nothing appealed to him. Then, in the darkness, a big bowl of strawberry ice cream floated in front of him in his mind’s eye. It was topped with rainbow sprinkles, nuts, and whip cream. To finish the presentation there was a big red cherry on top. A spoon floated next to it, so he grabbed it (knowing full well this was a daydream) and took a big scoop of the soft treat. He vaguely heard a low feminine sound of delight. As he put the spoon in his mouth and pulled the ice cream off of it he heard it again, only this time it was louder. A second spoonful produced another moan of pleasure from somewhere. As he ate the darkness faded into the soft light of a cozy kitchen. He was sitting at a table with the bowl in front of him. However sitting on the table was Janine, as naked as the day she was born. Her legs were spread in front of him, heels braced on the very edge of the table. She was maybe two feet away from him with the melting bowl of ice cream right in front of her most intimate place. Her hands were supporting her as she leaned back, showing off her lovely breasts. Egon looked up and was surprised to see her smirking at him as if to say ‘dig in big boy’. He shrugged and went back to eating since there was no reason to ruin a good fantasy. When his spoon dug in again Janine moaned lustily. He was no Sigmund Freud, but it didn’t take a genius to see the unconscious connection. With every bite Egon took Janine groaned and cooed, licking her lips as he devoured the cold delicious treat. About half way through the bowl he wondered just how far this fantasy could go. He dipped his middle finger into the desert, coating the pad, and slowly drew a line up Janine’s inner thigh to her knee. She twitched from the cold but clearly enjoyed the sensation. He repeated the action, drawing several light pink lines on her skin. Egon smirked as the chilly cream dripped down, making her shiver.  
       “Waste not, want not,” he murmured and leaned forward, licking the ice cream off of her thigh.  
       Janine gasped, her toes curling as his tongue made its way down her leg. He could feel her muscles twitch as he licked up every bit. Egon couldn’t remember the last time he had a fantasy that felt so real. He could taste the ice cream and feel the heat of her skin. A wicked idea popped into his head. If this was his fantasy then he was in charge. He sat back and watched as Janine leaned forward to dip her middle finger into the bowl that was still sitting in front of her crotch. The action made Egon think she was touching herself instead of getting ice cream. The coated finger disappeared into her mouth as she locked eyes with him. He watched her suck it dry, his heart thudding. Egon could practically feel her tongue. Her finger returned to the bowl for another dip. She tilted her head back and touched her wet finger to the side of her neck, just below her earlobe. Slowly she ran her finger over her jawline, then down the front of her neck. The line continued across the little dip at the center of her collar bone and between her creamy perfect breasts. Egon felt his cock twitch. When the line petered out just above her belly button Janine leaned forward to get more, but he quickly caught her hand before she could touch it. She looked at him and smirked. Without letting go of her he stood, bent over, and touched his tongue to the end of the line. Slowly, almost tortuously, he licked the cream off of her in a single smooth motion, ending at the pulse point behind her ear. He kissed her there, loving how her heartbeat thumped against his lips. Janine ran her fingers through his hair, purring and cooing in encouragement as he sought out every bit of sweetness on her skin. When he couldn’t find anymore he pulled away, licking his lips. She smiled at him mischievously and picked up the bowl. There was only a little bit left in the bottom, a pinkish mix of ice cream, whipped topping, and sprinkles. Egon watched hungrily as she leaned back again and poured the sugary concoction over her breasts. It moved down her body like a candied waterfall, splashing a bit on Egon. The bowl was barely on the table before he pounced, lapping up the cream like a starving cat. Janine moaned as his lips and teeth found her nipples, licking them each clean in turn. His tongue made its way up the flat plane of her chest and over her neck. Before he realized it his mouth was on hers, hot and needy. Egon’s hands slipped down her body, spreading the ice cream over her sides and hips. She reached up to touch him, hands sliding over his arms and to his shoulders. Their skin was getting sticky but neither cared. All that mattered was touching and tasting each other. With a grunt Egon grabbed her hips and pulled her to the edge of the table. Her heels were still firmly on the corners so her legs were spread wide. Thanks to his height he could feel the heat coming off of her. It radiated over his groin, making him growl with desire. For the first time Janine spoke to him.  
       “Please,” she whispered before returning to their kiss.  
       Egon took himself in one hand and found her entrance quickly. With a single thrust he was inside, loving the groan she made as it vibrated through him. Her body was as hot as the ice cream had been cold. With a surprised jerk he felt her hands on his ass, pulling him closer as her hips rocked against him. Janine’s impatience was incredibly sexy to him as he tormented her, slowly moving himself in and out. When she made a noise of displeasure at his speed he gently bit her lip. She purred in response, her nails digging into his rear. Despite himself he started thrusting faster so he could get more reactions from her. Each moan and hiss was like candy to his ears. The best noise she made was when he bent his knees a bit so that when he thrust the rough hairs on his pelvis scratched delightfully over her clit. Again and again he twisted and pushed, withdrew and thrust. The table she was on rocked as they moved. The wooden legs creaked as if they couldn’t support their actions but he knew it would hold. It was his fantasy after all.  
       Suddenly Janine broke their kiss, panting heavily. She didn’t take her eyes off his as she rocked against him, a hand buried in his hair while the other kept her upright. They were both breathing hard as they picked up speed. Janine’s nipples rubbed against his chest, sending shocks of pleasure through both of them. Egon’s movements were becoming erratic as his body began to give out from exhaustion. Just then he felt Janine shift, her legs wrapping around him to grab him tightly. With no warning she howled in ecstasy as her body snapped tight. The delicious feeling was too much for Egon. He held her close as he came inside her, twitching and moaning as his body released all of his tension and desire. He faintly registered Janine gently stroking his hair as she kissed his shoulder as he came down from his physical high. It took a long time for him to catch his breath, but Janine never stopped her soft caresses.  
       When he finally stood up to look at her, his heart thumped hard when he saw her face. She was smiling at him lovingly. It was a look he had seen before when it was just the two of them in a quiet moment. Janine usually had an ‘on’ personality, 100% Brooklyn and brassy, but once in a while he saw the other side of her. The rare sight always made his mind short circuit, and now was no different even though it was his own daydream. She stroked his face, still smiling, then leaned forward to kiss him softly. Egon closed his eyes and reveled in her touch.  
       He knew the fantasy was over before he opened his eyes. The sofa he couldn’t feel before was oddly scratchy under him and he was a little cold. Looking down he saw that he had lifted his nightshirt up to expose himself. The evidence of his labors was all over his hand and legs. With a frown he took off his shirt and used it to clean up the mess, however now he was naked and stuck in his workroom. Grateful that Ray was still completely engrossed in his movie, Egon was able to dash to the bathroom, then to the bunk room to get dressed in his favorite pink shirt and brown pants with suspenders. Now that his mind had settled he was hungry. Not wanting what was in the kitchen he decided to go out even though it was rather late. As he headed downstairs he heard the distinct clacking of high heels walking across the garage floor. Without needing to look he knew that it was Janine and she was ANGRY. Peeking down he saw her rifling through her desk, growling. She was still wearing her costume and from his height he had a great view of her cleavage.  
       “Ah, Janine?” Egon asked cautiously.  
       Her head snapped up and spotted him quickly on the stairs.  
       “What?” she asked hotly.  
       “Why are you here? I thought you’d still be at the party with Steve,” he asked as he finished walking down the stairs.  
       Janine pinked in anger, her eyes narrowing to slits.  
       “Steve couldn’t stop making lewd comments. When I told him to knock it off he got all pissy. The next thing I know he’s making out with some slutty chick dressed up as Rainbow Brite so I left. I was nearly home when I realized I couldn’t find my keys. I was hoping I left them in my desk.”  
       “Let me help you.”  
       “Yeah ok…”  
       He could tell she was trying hard not to be mad at him since this wasn’t his fault, but she needed to vent before she could really calm down.  
       “If you need to talk…”  
       Egon didn’t finish his sentence before Janine unloaded on him. Apparently from the moment they left Steve had been a grade A jerk to her. He was glad she ditched him.  
       “How did you even meet this guy?”  
       “Friend of a friend. Trust me, she’s going to get an earful too. Any sign of my keys?”  
       “No,” he said, closing the last drawer. “Did you perhaps leave them in your clothes from earlier today?”  
       She checked the downstairs bathroom and, sure enough, the keys were in her skirt pocket.  
       “Thanks Egon! You always have a cooler head than I do.”  
       “My pleasure. Um...Janine? I was wondering...since you’re here...would you like to get some dinner? I know it’s late, but…”  
       “Oh Egon, I’d love to! Let me go change.”  
       “That’s ok. I think you look lovely in your dress,” he said, blushing a bit.  
       “Do you really like it?” she asked as she took his arm.  
       “I do. Say, mind if we go to the diner around the corner? I’ve been craving a sundae,” he said as they walked out into the New York night.

**Author's Note:**

> Props to Jamie for putting awkward little string bean in my head. :D


End file.
